parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Save The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Save The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Teacher: Time to Go, Everyone! *Girl: Bye, Backyardigans! *Boy: Have Fun, Wonder Pets! *(Door Closes) *Tuck: Hey!, Linny! *Linny: Yes, Tuck? *Pablo: What is It? *Tuck: Don't We Know That Baby Clam? *Ming-Ming: Baby Clam?, Where? *Tyrone: There! *Linny: Oh Yeah! *Tasha: We Saved Her! *Uniqua: Her Shell Was Stuck!, But We Pride It Opened! *Ming-Ming: We Use Teamwork as I Recall! *Austin: That's Right! *Tuck: I Wonder How She is Now! *Linny: I'm Sure She's Fine! *Tyrone: If She Was in Trouble, She'd Call! *(Song Starts) *Tuck: (Singing) But I Wonder If The Animals We've Saved! *Pablo: (Singing) Ever Think About Us! *Tuck: I Mean, When They're Not in Trouble! *Ming-Ming: Sure They Do! *Uniqua: Probably! *Tuck: (Singing) But I Wish I Knew for Sure! *Tasha: (Singing) Do They Think About Us We Believe? *Austin: (Singing) Or Do They Forget Us? *Ming-Ming: (Singing) Completely? *Linny: I'm Sure The Animals We Saved Remember Us, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets! *Tyrone: I Agree With You, Linny!, They Remember Us! *Tuck: But How Do You Know, Linny and Tyrone? *Linny: Well..., Um... *(Phone Ringing) *(Song Starts) *Linny: (Gasps), (Singing) The Phone!, The Phone is Ringing! *Ming-Ming: (Singing) The Phone Will Be Right There! *Tuck: (Singing) The Phone!, The Phone is Ringing! *Pablo: (Singing) There's An Animal in Trouble! *Tyrone: (Singing) There's An Animal in Trouble! *Uniqua: (Singing) There's An Animal in Trouble Somewhere! *(Song Ends) *Tasha: Who is It, Linny? *(Blowfish Sounds) *Linny: Listen! *(Blowfish Sounds) *Linny: It Sounds Like It's Coming from..., (Singing) The Bottom of The Sea! *Austin: The Bottom of The Sea? *The Backyardigans, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: (Singing) Oh!, Can We See The Bottom of The Sea? *Linny: (Singing) It's Fine With Me!, It's A Baby Blowfish Caught in A Sea Plant! *Pablo: (Singing) Can You Think of Anything Else Worse Than Being Stuck in A Plant? *Ming-Ming: (Singing) I Can't! *Tuck: (Singing) A Baby Blowfish!, Stuck in A Plant! *Ming-Ming: (Singing) This is Serious! *Tyrone: (Singing) We Have to Help Her! *Linny: (Singing) Let's Save The Blowfish! *The Backyardigans, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: (Singing) Let's Save The Blowfish! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Singing) Let's Save The Blowfish!, Whee! *Linny: (Singing) I'm A Whale! *Tuck: (Singing) Me Too! *Ming-Ming: (Singing) Me Three! *The Backyardigans: (Singing) Us Four! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Laughing) *Linny: (Singing) Linny! *Tuck: (Singing) Tuck! *Ming-Ming: (Singing) And Ming-Ming Too! *The Backyardigans: (Singing) And We're The Backyardigans To Help The Pets! *Uniqua: Where Are The Wheels? *Ming-Ming: They're in The Sack! *Tasha: We Can't Get Them Out! *Pablo: Oh No!, This Can't Happen!, We Can't The Wheels Out!, Oh No!, Oh No! *Tyrone: Pablo? *Pablo: Everybody!, Just Stay Calm!, Just Stay Calm!, How Do We Get The Wheels Out? *Austin: Pablo? *Pablo: What Are We Gonna Do?, What Are We Gonna Do? Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019